User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Generation 1 Pokemon REMAKE (Round 24)
So we all know that these Pokemon blogs started when Pan made the original Best Generation 1 Pokemon blogs, but since Hunter, CC, and I have taken over, the way the games are played have changed. We thought it'd be a good idea to give gen 1 a second shot since we don't think anyone is truly satisfied with how the first game ended. Onto the rules! Confirms are back of course! Any time you vote to elim a pokemon, someone else has to confirm that vote for a pokemon to ACTUALLY be eliminated! This game will have a mix of trivia questions and will likely feature at least 2 group bring backs where everyone will get to vote to bring back an eliminated pokemon, but like with all my group bring backs, the pokemon being voted to be brought back would need a confirm from someone else! *For this round only, if enough people show outrage over an elim, that elim won't count* So with that, let's get to the pokemon! '---Remaining---' #Bulbasaur #Vulpix #Ninetales #Vileplume #Rapidash #Starmie #Lapras #Vaporeon #Dragonair #Mew '---Eliminated---' 151. Kakuna 150. Metapod 149. Caterpie 148. Muk 147. Zubat 146. Mewtwo 145. Pinsir 144. Spearow 143. Fearow 142. Magikarp 141. Exeggutor 140. Tentacool 139. Rattata 138. Goldeen 137. Moltres 136. Grimer 135. Seaking 134. Beedrill 133. Ekans 132. Raticate 131. Parasect 130. Mankey 129. Arbok 128. Sandshrew 127. Sandslash 126. Drowzee 125. Electabuzz 124. Golbat 123. Koffing 122. Bellsprout 121. Charmeleon 120. Weezing 119. Machoke 118. Electrode 117. Pidgey 116. Krabby 115. Geodude 114. Kingler 113. Exeggcute 112. Gloom 111. Golem 110. Kabuto 109. Tauros 108. Golduck 107. Tentacruel 106. Voltorb 105. Magnemite 104. Magneton 103. Weepinbell 102. Lickitung 101. Paras 100. Hypno 99. Diglett 98. Machamp 97. Nidorino 96. Nidoran♂ 95. Dugtrio 94. Omanyte 93. Magmar 92. Ivysaur 91. Graveler 90. Primeape 89. Kadabra 88. Weedle 87. Machop 86. Doduo 85. Porygon 84. Victreebell 83. Venonat 82. Abra 81. Wartortle 80. Charizard 79. Rhydon 78. Rhyhorn 77. Onix 76. Hitmonlee 75. Nidoking 74. Dodrio 73. Persian 72. Omastar 71. Oddish 70. Cloyster 69. Nidoran♀ 68. Zapdos 67. Gastly 66. Kabutops 65. Aerodactyl 64. Venomoth 63. Psyduck 62. Hitmonchan 61. Farfetch'd 60. Scyther 59. Tangela 58. Nidorina 57. Gyarados 56. Staryu 55. Alakazam 54. Ditto 53. Nidoqueen 52. Shellder 51. Pidgeotto 50. Raichu 49. Slowpoke 48. Kangaskhan 47. Marowak 46. Slowbro 45. Seadra 44. Flareon 43. Seel 42. Haunter 41. Poliwhirl 40. Horsea 39. Cubone 38. Jolteon 37. Snorlax 36. Clefairy 35. Poliwag 34. Meowth 33. Pidgeot 32. Pikachu 31. Mr. Mime 30. Jynx 29. Wigglytuff 28. Gengar 27. Articuno 26. Clefable 25. Charmander 24. Poliwrath 23. Dewgong 22. Venusaur 21. Butterfree 20. Dragonite 19. Eevee 18. Jigglypuff 17. Growlithe 16. Blastoise 15. Dratini 14. Chansey 13. Ponyta 12. Squirtle 11. Arcanine IF WE REACH TOP 10, THE ROUND IS OVER! THE GOAL IS TO REACH TOP 10 WITH THIS ROUND, BUT DON'T CONFIRM A POKE JUST TO MOVE THE GAME ALONG! Category:Blog posts